


Anna Kenobi

by TheAuthorsDaughter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Love at First Sight, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorsDaughter/pseuds/TheAuthorsDaughter
Summary: After a mission that left Jedi Knight Kenobi with injuries resulting in him ending up in the healer quarters, Obi-Wan hears some news that changes his life forever. Takes place about 3-4 years before Anakin becomes a Jedi Knight.





	1. Concern

During a particularly difficult mission with his headstrong Padawan, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was injured. Normally this would not have bothered the Jedi but when a huge black bruise appeared accompanied by what he suspected were broken ribs, Obi-Wan was forced to go to the healers’ quarters at the Jedi temple.

As per usual when any Jedi came in with any injury sustained on another planet, blood tests were performed to detect for foreign bodies. This was the last place that Obi-Wan wanted to be but upon the constant nagging from Anakin here he was with a stern looking healer walking towards him.

“What happened now Kenobi? Took on someone you couldn’t handle? Or was it Skywalker this time?” the healer asked as she escorted Obi-Wan to a free assessment room, “unfortunately, this time it was a rather angry creature being stored in an Empire base for their own sadistic sporting pleasure. I tried to free it, of course, but it didn’t seem to appreciate my presence” Obi-Wan stated as he tried to get up on the bed in the room without too much pain and failing, the healer let a slight smile show as she turned away from him to turn on all the necessary machines “well not everyone is trilled to be in your glorious presence Kenobi, least of all the Empire scum” a pained laugh came out of Obi-Wan’s mouth.

Small talk was exchanged as the healer carried out her tests. Without having to do x-rays the healer confirmed broken ribs under the blackness on his chest “Well Kenobi, all I can do is wrap your ribs and recommend bedrest, which I know you will more than likely not follow, do a quick scan to check for internal bleeding and you should be able to g home” the Jedi was pleased at this and gingerly sat up so the healer could wrap his ribs and after that was done he slowly followed the healer to a room at the back of the healers quarter where his scan would be done. When the scan was done the healer escorted Obi-Wan back to his little room where they found Anakin waiting for him, Obi-Wan was helped back into the reclining position on the bed “well Kenobi, I shall go assess the results of the scan and you can wait here for the results” the healer said before turning to Anakin and saying “make sure he doesn’t leave” and then she was gone.

Obi-Wan honestly had better things to be doing than just sitting here under the irritating stare of Anakin who was making little jokes about things that could be found wrong in the scan ‘force save me from this’ thought Obi-Wan. When the healer came back she was pulling a medium sized machine alongside her, she looked concerned “Padawan Skywalker, I am going to have to ask you to go and find master’s Yoda and Windu. Tell them that Healer Jessa asks for them in the healers’ quarters regarding Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi” Anakin looked like he wanted to argue but was quickly sent away with a quick word from his master.

“While we wait for the master’s arrival I would like to do a secondary scan on your abdomen with your permission” healer Jessa asked, a strange feeling blossomed in Obi-Wan’s chest as he nodded his approval. Quickly stripping down to his final layer of shirts Obi-Wan lay on the bed and pulled the shirt up to his armpits, healer Jessa placed the scanning wand on the lower part of Obi-Wan’s belly and looked to the screen looking for something for a few minutes, however when she found what she was looking for she sucked in a breath and pressed a button and it was then that Obi-Wan heard a sound “healer Jessa, I don’t find it odd that I am listening to my own heart beat” he said with a slight smile, however the shocked expression on the female healers face did not shift even slightly “that’s not your heart beat Kenobi” she then turned the screen to face the Jedi Knight and what that Jedi Knight saw almost stopped his own heart “that’s your child’s”.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future of Obi-Wan's child has been decided

'This cannot be happening!!!' screamed Obi-Wan's mind, this should be physically impossible but alas, there on the screen, was the tiny form of a baby. The heart beat was strong, and the baby seemed overall healthy, but this did little to calm Obi-Wan's mind.

After what felt like an eternity both Masters' Yoda and Windu arrived with concern already written across their faces. When they entered the room that Obi-Wan had been assigned they found the Jedi Knight lost in his own mind with a dazed look upon his face, the healer assigned to Obi-Wan, Jessa, approached the two Masters' and ushered the two outside of the room and shut the door.

"What is wrong with Knight Kenobi?" Mace Windu asked with his hands on his hips as he towered over the small healer, Jessa was not phased by him "he seems to be harbouring a lifeform inside of him" she simply stated looking right back at him, this news confused the two Masters "if it is a danger to his health then terminate it" Windu replied simply, Yoda chose then to speak up "simple the matter is not, I think" he said looking to Jessa who only nodded "this lifeform is not what you think Master Windu. With the placement of the lifeform and the heart beat combined with the raised hormone levels we have detected in his blood, we can safely say this is a pregnancy" "this should not be possible. Knight Kenobi is a male" Windu voiced which earned him a disapproving look from Jessa "when I looked at Kenobi's file I looked up the history of his people on Stewjon. Many of thousands of years ago the males of his people could conceive and maintain a pregnancy but this trait was lost as time went on. I believe this trait lays dormant in select males of his people, Kenobi being one of them" she said hoping that the rude tone in Windu's voice would disappear really quickly. As the two exchanged words Yoda pondered on the situation "unknown the other parents is. Not told you, Kenobi has" Jessa looked down at him and shook her head "I asked him about the other parent and he said, and I quote, 'I am not like that'. He has upheld the Jedi code and has not taken a partner, so there can only be one other option" "the force. Is this a situation like with Padawan Skywalker?" Windu asked with a slightly nicer tone although still with a slight frown earning a node from Jessa "yes. I will need to monitor the pregnancy closely seeing as this has not happened for thousands of years, but I also know that you need to inform the rest of the Council and as such I feel the need to inform you that as the pregnancy progresses and as Kenobi begins to feel movement and kicks, he will become attached to the child".

With the group having finished the discussion outside of the room they entered the room to find Obi-Wan looking slightly better but staring at the wall. When the scanning wand touched Obi-Wan's bare belly he flinched, when Jessa located the baby and turned on the sound for the heat beat to be heard the two Jedi Masters' hummed "and how do you feel about this Kenobi?" Windu asked which caused Obi-Wan to turn his head towards him "I don't know. This should be impossible but if the force should think that I am able to do this then there isn't much I can do" he said. Yoda nodded "before the Council this shall be brought. Notify you of the decision later we will" and with that they left and Obi-Wan was sent home.

Days past and Obi-Wan told Anakin. His Padawan was a big pillar of support, he tried to make his master feel better and joked that this baby will be his sibling seeing as they were both conceived through the force. Obi-Wan however felt as though this situation was going to take a lot longer to get used to. However, three days later the Council called him before them.

As Obi-Wan walked to the Council Chamber he found himself lightly laying a hand on his still flat belly in an effort to protect his child but in this situation he felt almost powerless. Walking into the chamber to stand directly in front of all the Masters was probably the scariest thing Obi-Wan had done in many years.

"Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, it has come to the Jedi Councils attention that, for some force forsaken reason, you are with child. Could you please confirm this?" Mace Windu stated, Obi-Wan felt as though he could sink into the floor under all the Jedi Masters' stares "I can confirm this" he said trying to appear more confident then he felt, a murmur was heard as the member quickly discussed this "and how far along in your pregnancy are you?" Windu asked "according to healer Jessa, I am about one month along" Windu nodded before looking to Yoda "a decision been made, it has. Inform you Master Windu shall" the Jedi master said to Obi-Wan who looked to the man in question "it is the decision of this Council that upon the birth of the child, a midichlorian count shall be done. Should the child be found to be force sensitive you will be allowed to raise it and eventually train it however, should the child be found to be non-force sensitive then it will be sent to you birth family back on Stewjon" Mace Windu said with approving nods from the rest of the Council, Obi-Wan, while being slightly happy about being given a possibility of raising his child, was shocked "can you guarantee that my birth family will take the child?" he asked, Master Windu simply stared at him "I am sure that once your parents find out the baby is their grandchild, they will take it in".

After leaving the Council Chamber and retreating into the safety of his own room Obi-Wan finally allowed silent tears to roll down his cheeks and into his beard as he looked over the busy Coruscant sky. His tears came as strong waves of emotion hit him as he thought about the future of his child. Obi-Wan knew it was selfish, but how he dared to hope that he could raise his baby.


	3. Early Morning

Many months pass after the discovery of Obi-Wan’s child and each day his sorrow grows. He didn’t want to give his child up, this would be his only chance at having any children.

It didn’t help that his usual Jedi robes were no longer fitting him. The roundness of his abdomen, while not overly large, always drew the attention of anyone he was talking to or passing by. Obi-Wan took comfort in the round bump and found himself either gently rubbing his belly where his child had kicked or just simply laying a hand on it. It almost pained the Jedi knight when his child moved or kicked but he savoured those moments as it was just him and the baby.

Anakin did everything he could to try to let Obi-Wan remain optimistic. While he did go on missions with other masters or the occasional solo mission, he always came back to Obi-Wan with tales of his adventures and usually forced his master to simply relax while he did the jobs around their living quarters. Obi-Wan very much appreciated his efforts to improve his moral but really wished that Anakin would just let him do some jobs every now and then instead of being useless.

The Jedi council monitored him and his child’s health with reports being sent to them by the healers. Many of the masters, while confused as to how this happened, made a point of stopping to talk to him when they spotted him walking around the temple. Master Kit Fisto always made the effort to come to Obi-Wan’s quarters to talk to him about various things and to just generally socialise when he was at the temple. Obi-Wan enjoyed these visits and it appeared that his child did too as when Master Fisto spoke around him the baby kicked and moved a little more than usual. Master Fisto was also one of the few people, other than the healers and Anakin, that he allowed to feel the baby move.

As the date for the child’s arrival drew nearer and nearer, Obi-Wan came up with the idea of arranging for the Jedi temple’s tailor to create a small baby onesie out of the white material that the Jedi knights clothing was made from and for a blanket to be made from the same chestnut brown material that his robes were made from. As he described to the tailors the next day the tailor described and drew a simple design for the baby’s onesie, Obi-Wan looked over the design and approved it but just as he was to turn from the counter the tailor asked him a question “why get this made here when you could just order these things from the specialised baby shops” Obi-Wan looked at the kind tailor with sad eyes and said “because if I have to give this child up, I want them to have something to remember me by” and with this he left.

When Obi-Wan returned to his living quarters he saw Anakin already getting dinner ready “what will it be tonight Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked as he lowered himself carefully onto the couch “grilled chicken with steamed vegetables master” Anakin answered with outlooking up from his precise cutting of the carrots, Obi-Wan hummed his approval as he felt a small jolt of discomfort.

It was still at least 40 minutes until dinner was ready so Obi-Wan took the chance to shower before he ate. As he was about to get under the steaming comfort of the hot water he caught his reflection in the mirror. While his mid-section wasn’t overly huge it certainly felt like it, the skin was tight but smooth and he carried the child slightly lower than he had in the previous months. This was a sign that his child was soon to be born. He sighed and looked away from the mirror and finally got into the shower. A few more jolts of pain happened while he was in the shower and this made Obi-Wan think, was this the beginning?

Just as Obi-Wan walked out into the small dining area Anakin was placing the food on the table “are you always going to cook our food for us?” he joked as he slowly sat down and picked up his utensils, Anakin looked over to his master and smiled “for a while, yes. Especially when the baby arrives, and you must look after it” this made Obi-Wan stop eating and place his knife and fork down “Anakin,” he began softly and sadly “we don’t know for sure if I will be able to keep this baby. This situation has never happened to another Jedi knight and we have no idea if the child will be force sensitive or not. If it isn’t you know what is going to happen” Anakin looked at his master in disbelief “have you lost your hope? I believe this baby will be force sensitive as its father is. You need to have more hope master” Obi-Wan just hummed and closed his eyes as another wave of pain came over him, it was short, but Anakin’s concern was heightened “are you ok master?” he asked, Obi-Wan looked up at his Padawan “oh yes, Healer Jessa warned me about this. She said that the small waves of discomfort every now and then are a sign of the child’s impending arrival”.

After dinner was finish and cleaned up (by the both of them at Obi-Wan’s insistence) and the dishes put away the pair relaxed and Anakin told his master where he thought he needed improvement in his training, Obi-Wan listened and either agreed or disagreed on Anakin’s analysis all the while hiding the pains as they came slightly closer and closer together.

It was around 1:30 am in the morning when Anakin awoke to pained moans coming from his master’s quarters. He listened and timed the space in between the pains and noticed that they were getting slightly closer and closer together. When he sat up he got his commlink and put Healer Jessa’s code in. After what felt like forever the tired face of Healer Jessa appeared “Padawan Skywalker, what can I do for you at this very la…I mean early hour?” “Healer Jessa I believe my master’s pains have begun” he said with concern evident in his voice, this woke the Healer up completely “how far apart are his pains?” “10 minutes” she cursed when she heard this “why haven’t I been notified earlier? I need to prep the theatre” she said as she placed the commlink on a nearby table, Anakin watched her gather her clothing and disappear behind a screen to get dressed “I just woke up not long ago and could heard him moaning in pain. He doesn’t know I am calling you, he would put up a fight if he did. He’s terrified of having to give the baby up” Anakin said, Healer Jessa finally picked up the commlink again “Padawan Skywalker I need you to get him to the Healing Ward right now because if we don’t get this baby out now it will die”.

When Anakin burst into his master’s room be saw him curled up on the bed panting in between the waves of pain. He leaned down and helped Obi-Wan into a sitting position, so he could then help him stand “come on master. I have called Healer Jessa and she is expecting us” Obi-Wan tried to push him away and lay back down “no Anakin. If I go they are going to take the baby from me. I don’t want that to happen, I can’t lose it” he said with panic in his voice, Anakin finally got him standing although Obi-Wan was leaning mist of his weight on him “master you are aware that you have no way of getting this child out of you without surgery. If you don’t go to Healer Jessa right now and have the baby taken out then it will die” this finally got through to the terrified master and the two slowly made their way to the Healing Ward.


	4. Birth

When Obi-Wan and Anakin finally arrived at the Healers Ward Healer Jessa was already waiting at the entrance for them, an annoyed look on her face “you were supposed to notify me the second and sort of pain started Kenobi. I had to get a call from your Padawan” she huffed as she led Obi-Wan and Anakin to the operating theatre at the back of the Healers Ward.

Obi-Wan was prepped and was being taken to the operating theatre when he looked to his Padawan, only to see him dressed in surgery garb “Anakin, you don’t have to come” he sighed but Anakin only smiled “you’re my Master and I want to be there for you”, Obi-Wan gave a small smile and then the Jedi knight and his Padawan were taken into theatre.

This had to be one of the most frightening moments in the Jedi knight’s life, not the most dangerous but certainly frightening. As he lay on the table the surgical staff put up the sheet too block his view of what was happening for which he and, he suspected, Anakin were thankful for. Healer Jessa pressed and pinched all over his abdomen to assess if he could feel anything; when she made sure Obi-Wan could feel nothing on the lower half of his body she and the other staff began.

As the minutes passed Obi-Wan began to think about what he was going to do once his child arrived. Was he going to look after it and bond with it only to have his heart broken when it was taken away or was he going to not even look at his child if only to make things easier for him when the council came to take it away. Obi-Wan was so consumed with his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Anakin talking softly to him but when Healer Jessa said his name in a way that implied that she had called him a few times he looked to her fern green eyes “there is going to be a bit of pressure Kenobi. It won’t be long until the child is here” she said smiling, Obi-Wan simply nodded his head as a tear slowly fell down the corner of his eye, he didn’t trust his voice not to break in this moment. This was it, the moment his chid would be taken from him.

As the pressure that Healer Jessa had warned him about disappeared he noticed the surgical staff’s movements had picked up sightly but suddenly Healer Jessa gave a relieved laugh “it’s a girl!” she called out and beside him Anakin smiled and patted his shoulder which excitedly chattered away. Quickly the surgical staff lowered the sheet a little and there in Healer Jessa’s hands was a tiny, bloody and pale baby girl with her eyes clenched shut. In the split seconds that Obi-Wan saw her he only noticed one thing “why isn’t she crying?” Healer Jessa handed the baby off to another healer beside her who wished the baby across the room “Healer Jessa you heard Obi-Wan, why isn’t she crying?” Anakin pressed standing, Healer Jessa just continued to close Obi-Wan’s wounds “some babies are just born not crying and it seems that baby Kenobi is one of them” she said not even looking up at him although Anakin still stood.

It was a few minutes later that the healer who took his daughter called over from across the room if she could perform the midichlorian test on the baby, Healer Jessa said gave permission and it was a split second later that a loud cry was heard.

The cry tugged at his heart but Obi-Wan knew that he could not get up and comfort the child but Anakin beside him was fidgeting “Master can I go and see the baby?” he asked as he looked in his master’s eyes “yes Anakin”. Obi-Wan watched his Padawan as he looked at the baby, the wonder in his eyes were not hard to spot “she’s beautiful Master”, Obi-Wan turned his head away. He was determined not to get attached.

The crying did stop for the time that Anakin could hold the baby, but when Obi-Wan had to be moved into his recovery room Anakin had to give the baby to one of the healers. Once in the room Healer Jessa cradled a white blanketed bundle in her arms as she smiled at him “do you want to hold your daughter Kenobi?” she asked, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and laid his head on the pillows behind him “no”, Healer Jessa frowned and began bouncing the bundle as the baby girl within it began to cry.

He had been told, later that day, by Anakin that the council had been notified about the arrival of his daughter and were now discussing the results of the midichlorian results and whether the baby could stay. Obi-Wan had trouble keeping his hope up during this time because as far as he knew he was the first Jedi to come from the planet Stewjon, and the Force was a highly rare thing among his people.

Healer Jessa kept the baby in the same room as Obi-Wan in the hope that he would pick up his daughter, but he never did, not even when her cries never seemed to end. It was about 9 pm on the same day as the birth of his daughter that Healer Jessa came into the room and took the little girl with her out of the room only to return three hours later with a baby that was exhausted from crying so much, she told him that she had to give the baby an IV that would give her essential vitamins and nutrients since she refused to feed. She went on the explain that it was vital that the baby must feed by tomorrow morning or she would be in serious trouble.

The baby cried most of the night but would stop when she was either tried from crying or a healer would come and take her out of the room for a while. Obi-Wan tried to sleep but his mind race with thoughts.

The next morning at about 10 am, when Anakin was holding a crying baby, master’s Yoda and Windu entered the room and quickly glanced at the baby before asking Anakin to put the baby down and leave the room. As Anakin did so the baby started crying and Obi-Wan began to internally worry as he knew this was the moment of truth.

Mace Windu stepped forward “Master Kenobi, the council has met and discussed the birth and midichlorian count of your daughter and it has been decided…” Obi-Wan hung his head and closed his eyes to prepare himself for the news that he suspected was going to come but he could still hear Master Windu talking “…that your daughter can stay” Obi-Wan’s head snapped up at that and at the same time Healer Jessa came in with a bottle of milk to try to get the baby to drink but she stopped when she saw the two Masters. Obi-wan was still in a state of shock as he processed what Mace Windu had just told him “she can stay?” he asked in a shocked tone, Yoda smiled at the Jedi knight “same midichlorian count as you she has, training she will need” he said, Obi-Wan met Healer Jessa eyes and she automatically picked his daughter up, walked past the two masters and over to his bedside where she gently laid the baby in his arms where she stopped crying.

As Obi-Wan finally looked upon his daughter for the first time he felt the Jedi masters leave which left only Healer Jessa with him. His daughter really was beautiful. as she curled into his chest she studied her appearance. She has the same reddish, brown, blonde hair as he did, she had the smallest and most delicate little nose he had ever seen, she had tiny ears, her fingers were unbelievably tiny but strong but the one thing that he couldn’t see were her eyes as she had them closed but she was, as Anakin had said, beautiful.

Healer Jessa stood a little closer to him and held a bottle out to him “do you think you could get her to feed? I think she has refused to feed because she wants you to feed her” she said, Obi-Wan took the bottle and placed it in his daughter’s mouth to which she began suckling with such ferocity that she would drain the bottle in no time, but as she drank she opened her eyes and looked up at her father. For the first time Obi-Wan could see the colour of her tiny eyes and he could see they were a stunning teal, Obi-Wan was in awe of them. Healer Jessa sighed in relief as the baby fed “do you know what you are going to call her?” she asked, Obi-Wan briefly looked at her before returning his gaze to the baby in his arms “Anna. Her name will be Anna Kenobi”.


	5. Loving Father

She was safe. His beautiful little baby was allowed to stay.

Obi-Wan breathed in his daughter’s addictive baby scent as he held her close. At the moment she was curled against his chest catching up on the sleep she so desperately needed. Anakin had disappeared for the moment but Obi-Wan didn’t mind.

Obi-Wan fed Anna in the hours following the moment he found out she was as force sensitive as he was. Healer Jessa had come by a few times to check the baby and was pleased with how well she was doing. When it came to changing Anna’s first diaper it was an unpleasant experience to say the least, how could something that small make such a smell.

A few of Obi-Wan’s friends had come to visit the newest temple arrival and everyone quickly became wrapped around little Anna’s finger. Kit Fisto had said it best “it seems that charm runs in the Kenobi family” and although Obi-Wan thought he rarely put his charm on he agreed that Anna just seemed to draw attention. When Obi-Wan asked Master Fisto if he would be one of the guardians for his daughter he flashed a wide smile “of course my old friend. It would be an honour to watch over this little one”. Obi-Wan had expected Plo Koon to drop by as he knew that the Master had a soft spot for younglings. Anna didn’t seem disturbed by Master Koon’s appearance as he held her, she merely gazed at him with the look of wonder as she tried to figure out why he looked like that. Yoda came back after a few hours to properly meet Anna as he wanted Obi-Wan to relax knowing his child was safe and to create the father/daughter bond he knew that Obi-Wan and Anna both needed. Anna seemed big in Yoda’s small arms but seemed just a bit curious if not sleepy but as she dosed of to sleep in the Grand Masters arms he whispered words of wisdom to her in such a way that it felt as if it were a story, when Yoda looked at Obi-Wan as he watched the two he spoke “called Senator Palpatine has, sends his regards and well wishes, requests to meet the child he does” a frown came across Obi-Wan’s face “while I appreciate the Senators well wishes, I do not trust him quite enough to meet Anna. It is part new parent nerves but there is also something about him that I just don’t trust in general” Yoda nodded in agreement “already declined his request we have, cited that you needed rest we did” he said and for this Obi-Wan was thankful.

Anakin came back hours later after his classes had finished saying that Senator Padme Armidala had contacted him to extend her well wishes to Obi-Wan and baby Anna, Anakin said that he already thanked her for Obi-Wan for which he appreciated. Obi-Wan let Anakin sit in the chair beside his bed while he held Anna close to his chest. Anakin said his classes were going well and that everyone was really excited to meet the baby, especially the younglings of the temple. When he had finished telling Obi-Wan about his day, Obi-Wan asked him if he would be another guardian for his child “really Master? You want me to be her guardian?” Anakin asked with a shocked expression on his face “yes Padawan. When the time came for Anna to come and I was afraid, you took charge and got me here. You are also my Padawan and I trust you very much”. Anakin had accepted the role and currently held the baby closer to him and told her stories that his mother had told him as a small child.

During the night Obi-Wan was only woken by Anna’s small cries twice, for which he was very thankful as the previous night had been horrific. In those two moments in the night as he held her he just looked at her small face as she looked up at him while she either fed or wanted comfort, he just could not believe that the Force had given her to him, be it in odd circumstances. When morning came Healer Jessa walked into the room with a warm bottle for Obi-Wan to give to Anna “well Kenobi, you get to go home today” she said earning a smile from him “it will be good to be in my own bed again and to also get my daughter settled” “I suppose it would. In a week I want you to come back so I can see how the baby is doing as well as how your surgery wound is healing” she said as she watched Obi-Wan take his daughter into his arms and begin to give her the bottle “of course Healer Jessa” he said as he watched his daughter suckle, Healer Jessa just smiled at the slight on him feeding his baby “I have to say Kenobi, you are meant to be a father” Obi-Wan looked at her then and smiled at her “thank you”.

Later in the day Anakin came by to help get Obi-Wan’s bag while he carried the baby to their living quarter. While walking back home they were stopped to look at the baby by many Master’s and their Padawan’s, each offered their congratulations which were gratefully accepted. As they neared their apartment Obi-Wan discussed all the things they were going to need to buy for the baby but while he talked Anakin was suspiciously quiet.

When the door to their apartment opened there were all their friends, ranging from Senators Armidala and Organa to Master Yoda. “What is all this?” Obi-Wan asked as he entered the apartment with the baby safely in his arms “this is your baby shower. We brought you gifts for the baby because you had nothing for her just yet” Padme said walking forward “who organised this?” “I did Master. I thought it might be a nice way for all our close friends to meet the baby, celebrate her birth and to help get somethings for her. I hope you don’t mind” Anakin said with a sheepish look on his face, Obi-Wan just smiled at him “I don’t mind at all Anakin. This is a very nice thing for you to do”.

While Obi-Wan opened the gifts, Anna was passed around to everyone in the room where they marvelled at the small baby. Bail and Padme informed Obi-Wan a full nursery was set up which included a crib, change table, draws and a few other pieces; he tried to tell them that they didn’t need to do that, but they just told him that they were happy to do this and that they both owed him so much. Obi-Wan opened packages that contained enough plain and simple styled clothes that would last Anna from now until she was almost a year old, he also received some children’s books from Master’s Yoda, Koon, Fisto and Windu that he suspected taught lessons, but his daughter would enjoy them all the same. After Obi-Wan finished opening a gift of a small hair brush and towel set from Bant, Anna announced with a series of whines that she wished to return to her father for a bottle.

As Anna was gently placed back into his arms by Garen, Anakin was there handing him a bottle; when had he gotten up to make it? Everyone chatted while Anna was being fed but as long as she wasn’t disturbed while being fed, she didn’t care what they did. Once his daughter had finished and had been burped she was put down for a sleep in her new room. As she settled down to sleep amongst the soft blankets Obi-Wan watched her silently for a few minutes, he still couldn’t believe that this little one was his and that the Force deemed him worthy to care and raise such an innocent little being. Once Anna had drifted off into a deep sleep Obi-Wan gently brushed a hand over her soft hair before returning to his guests.

When it neared dinner time, everyone left to go home which left Obi-Wan and Anakin alone with Anna. Just as Anakin had started making dinner, Anna woke up with a whimper when she realised that she was alone. By the time that Obi-Wan made it into her room Anna had started to cry with a little more force but she calmed down when Obi-Wan held her to his chest as whispered to her that everything would be alright, that he would always be here for her. As a new father he silently vowed to protect his little one with all he had from the evil that was the Dark Side.


End file.
